


Muses

by dreamyemptysouls



Series: HSWC 2014 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, HSWC fill, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyemptysouls/pseuds/dreamyemptysouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Calliope/Roxy</b>
</p>
<p>Pacific Rim AU: Roxy is Newt, Calliope is a kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muses

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for a Bonus Round 3 HSWC 2014 prompt!](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19475.html?thread=5219859#cmt5219859)

You rest your chin on your hand, letting out a fond sigh. You watch the fascinatingly gorgeous alien lizard gobble up the entirety of your rationed fish meal in one go.  
  
Nevermind that it's twice as tall as you, with sharp teeth, strong muscles and radioactive blood.  
  
Nevermind that its much bigger cousins have been wrecking the entirety of the Pacific rim for the past few years.  
  
You'd definitely get fired if your higher ups found out about this - or even Eridan, your stuck up colleague at the Shatterdome. But even if they did, you'd still think that this is worth it. Heck, you still believe that trying to bond and understand these beautiful creatures is the sure way of finding a solution to this problem.  
  
You found it straying on the beach after the last attack, seemingly crying over the dead Kaiju. You're not sure what came first, if pity or scientific curiosity, but the fact is that you told no one about your discovery, choosing instead to recklessly approach the creature, your hand gently reaching out.  
  
It turned out that it was terrified - more so than you. It might be bigger than you, but compared to its comrades, it was so so small - and it DID just watch its companion be destroyed by a giant robot.  
  
All around you, but especially inland, millions of people were mourning their dead, the lifestyle lost to fire and violence, and it never crossed their minds that it might be the same the other way round. You think they'd get angry if you pointed that out - they always did.  
  
Like any other animal, the creature recoiled as you approached it, and assuming it'd react like an animal, you offered some food right away.  
  
You could see its nostrils flaring, taking in the scent, and apparently curiosity got the best of it. Using it as an imaginary leash, you ended up leading it to a secluded place nearby, where it managed to settle after a long time examining its surroundings. When you left and returned the next day, you were glad to see it still there.  
  
And now, after a whole week, you seem to have established some sort of rapport.  
  
Every time you walk in, food inside your bag, it leans down to press its bony nose on your hand, sniffing loudly. You laugh and give up the grub, endlessly fascinated about all these new discoveries on the Kaiju eating habits. You follow it everywhere inside this tiny cave, scribbling down notes at every motion and behaviour, taking breaks to simply observe before you're at it again.  
  
You even drew it, all bones and teal skin, long limbs that made its posture look graceful as it stood upright. The bioluminescent spots were tricky - spirals on its face over its hollow cheeks, and down its back - but you did your best. Maybe some day you'd have it tattooed too, there's a spot in your left arm that looks kind of empty. The details on the paper are not enough to convey its beauty. Still, it ends up observing you while you do it, poking a long, big finger to the paper as if saying, "that's me!", and you smile wide at that.  
  
Eventually, you grow tired of refering to it as a "it", and struggle to find a name.  
  
Calliope comes all too naturally - she had become a muse to you, not to mention a true epitome of beauty.  
  
You have no idea if Kaiju have gender, but you start refering to her as a "she". One day, you sit down next to her and try to teach her your own name. You're excited when, after saying the word Roxy over and over again, she places the same long finger on your forehead, saying, "that's you!"  
  
You hold her huge hand in both of yours and nod enthusiastically, and you can almost swear she smiles back.  
  
From now on, you think of the possibilities ahead of you, of ways that you can communicate better, work together and maybe even hope to save the world from the conflict between your two species. What if drifting worked between humans and Kaiju? What if you were looking at the new generation of Jaegers - one where converted Kaiju helped you... Perhaps you're dreaming too big, but then again, that IS why you're here.  
  
Calliope folds her long legs and sits next to you, looking at the point on the cave ceiling you've been idly focusing on for minutes.  
  
You rest your head against her shin, and for a moment you're not a scientist and she isn't a dangerous alien. You're just two living creatures hopelessly fascinated about each other, and insoburdination has never been this good.


End file.
